helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomura Minami
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Nomura Minami (野村みな美) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei introduced at the June 2012 concert Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ with Yamagishi Riko. Biography Early Life Nomura Minami was born on February 10, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2012 She was introduced at the "Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" concert on June 17th. She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. 2013 On March 7th, Nomura participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Murota Mizuki. Nomura, along with Ichioka Reina, appeared in ℃-ute's stage play "Sakura no Hanataba" which ran from March 14th to the 24th. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nomura Minami (野村みな美) *'Nickname:' MinaMina (みなみな) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Jumping rope *'Favorite Food:' Cabbage Roll *'Favorite Color:' Light Green *'Charm Point:' Small nose *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Kimchi fried rice *'Favorite Animal:' Hamster *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Mikan" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Wada Ayaka Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Theater *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Deguchi Kazue (出口和枝) Internet *2013.05.17~2013.08.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Televison *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Trivia *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she said Morning Musume *Her best sport is jump rope. *Her summer vacation memory is homework. *With fried eggs, she likes soy sauce. *She didn't participate in the Hinamatsuri festival or Satoyama event in early March 2013. *She sang Yume Miru 15sai for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. *According to Ogawa Makoto, she is lively like Maeda Yuuka. *Takagi Sayuki says that Nomura is very interesting, and Nomura has recently confessed "I have started to like Takagi-san". *She wants to try singing "Seishun Collection" by Morning Musume. Gallery M-10-b.jpg|October 2013 in ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi Pure Nomura_Minami-361663.jpg|February 2013 Img2013031914222939.jpg|Nomura Minami in Sakura no Hanataba Minamiimagee.jpg|January 2013 Img20121228041331.jpg|December 2012 Img2012090913553381.jpg|September 2012 Sep nomura.jpg|tAugust 2012 Nomura.jpg|June 2012 References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:2012 additions Category:2000 births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Tokyo Category:February Births Category:Blood type B Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Aquarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei